Deception
by xXCanaryCreamsXx
Summary: It's Albus Potters 1st year at Hogwarts and its everything he'd ever dreamed about and more. But everything is not as it seems. His new found friendships are put to the test as history repeats itself for the third time and Albus soon discovers the secrets his parents have tried to keep hidden. BOOK ONE OF SEVEN OF THE TJAPRWSM SERIES.
1. Chapter 1 : The Train Ride

**Authors note -**

 **Hi there ! Just like to say that this is my first ever fanfiction that I've wrote and all your reviews and comments would be very appreciated . This book will be a part of a seven book series following the Next Generation of the Harry Potter series . All O/Cs are my own creation and I hope you love them as much as you would all canon characters . I'll admit the first few chapters are very short in comparison to what I've all ready wrote for chapters further on and the POV of characters might change frequently during this story. Thanks for reading :)**

 ** _ALBUS' POV_**

The train creaked loudly as I walked down the small corridor . I'd lost all sight of my cousin and best friend Rose Weasley, which was quite hard to believe as she had obtained the bright ginger hair that the Weasley's were known for and her height didn't help one bit either . Rose was always considered tall for her age.

I sighed as I glanced in each compartment window , searching for the familiar mane of orange curls.

"Albus! Al over here !"

I spun around but couldn't detect where the voice came from .

"Oh for Merlins sake Al, are you deaf? Or blind ? Over here you dimwit!" Rose called.

My eyes focused on the flame coloured hair , sticking out a compartment door , several doors up .

I went to move forward but my feet decided it would be a bloody fabulous idea if I tripped up in the middle of the corridor. Nice one Al .

"If you don't hurry up Albus Potter , I'll lock you out for the rest of this journey !" Rose shouted .

"Alright Alright , keep your hair on" I muttered as I picked myself up and grabbed the small bag I had with me and walked towards the compartment .

"Why did you have to take so long , I've got loaaaads to tell you !" Rose rolled her eyes , grabbing my bag and shoving it on the rack above our heads .

"It's not my fault I have two left feet is it , Rosie?" I grinned .

She shook her head at me as we sat down and burst into talk of how excited she is for the year to come and what houses she think we'll be in , what teachers we will get , what subjects we'd like . If I'm completely honest , I wasn't listening one bit . Rose could talk for England , when you get her started and I've spent enough time with her to know when to add the appropriate "oh yes" , "me too" , "she never,did she?" & "mmhm" .

At least half an hour passed without Rosie noticing I wasn't paying attention and I received a kick to the shin .

"Al were you listening to anything I've said since we got on this train?" She questioned , her blue eyes glaring at me .

"Err..."

My response was swiftly cut off by a chap on the door.

A small girl with blinding green eyes stepped through , laughing . Her hair was in brown waist length waves and she had dimples when she smiled. She dropped her bag and gave a perfect grin.

"I'm Taylor, I've been walking up and down this train for ages , all of the compartments are full or full of Slytherins and I'm **not** sitting with them !"

Rose shot a 'This-isn't-over' look at me and turned to Taylor , "Here , have a seat . I'm Rose and this is my cousin Al".

"Nice to meet some people in my year , there's not a lot of us this year are there?" Taylor glanced around the room.

"Haven't noticed really" I admitted . She smiled again.

"So Taylor , I can see Slytherin isn't the house for you , what one are you aiming for ?" Rose asked.

"Seffie says I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw but I don't put enough effort in , but I mean cmooon , who wants to be stuck with a bunch of know it alls , no offence or anything, and I'm definitely not humble enough for Hufflepuff . Gryffindor is my best option , if I'm honest ." She sighed happily .

"We are both aiming for Gryffindor too , although Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.." Rose trailed off.

"Speak for yourself Rosie ! They would destroy me in that house !" I exclaimed. Both girls laughed loudly .

The girls began chatting as if they'd known each other for years and I zoned out again .

About half an hour later , I got up to go to the toilet. I don't think they realised I was gone , too busy arguing whether makeup was worth the effort , Rosie agreeing and Taylor very very very strongly disagreeing .

I walked through the small corridor , pushing past a lot of stragglers who couldn't find a compartment and opted to sit on the floor , to the bathroom at the very end of the train .

When I walked in , I didn't expect Scorpius Malfoy to be sitting on the floor of the toilet being violently sick into the bowl .

I stood there , stunned, for a minute.

"What you looking at Potter , thought I told you where you could get to". He glanced at me and quickly turned back , another wave of sickness came over him .

He double-taked back at me .

"Ahh shoot sorry there . Wrong person " he muttered .

I shrugged sheepishly . He really didn't look well .

"Wrong Potter more like. I'm guessing you've met my annoying-as-hell brother James ."

"Annoying is an understatement," he laughed (well choked as he was sick again) ,"dunno how you manage to live with him . I've only spent ten minutes and I'm ready to throttle him" he threw a weak smile towards me .

"Lots of practice and patience I guess. You alright there ? You don't look so well" I pointed out the obvious .

He looked at me to see if I was joking , but made the mistake of not turning back quick enough and was sick all down himself .

"Oh bollocks" he sighed .

"Wait there ," I took off my blue and black checkered shirt and handed It to him.

"Are you sure ? I mean you've only got a T-shirt on now , will you not be cold ?" He questioned me nervously .

I shook my head , "don't worry bout it ".

He got up , and washed his face in the sink .

"I feel a lot better now though," he grinned at me , "bad traveller I guess".

"I'm Al , by the way "

"I know , and I'm Scorpius"

"I know"

We both looked at each other and laughed .

"Dads?" I chuckled .

"Yup" he smiled but it turned into a grimace as he caught sight of the sick slowly trickling down his jumper .

"I'll wait outside , you can come sit with us if you'd like " I offered .

He flashed a grin , "yeah that would be awesome . Thanks "

I'd only stepped outside for no more than 30 seconds when the blonde boy followed.

My mum told me that he looked really similar to his father at his age , with the same nearly white blonde hair and grey eyes, although he had his mothers thin nose and prominent jawline and cheekbones. He was about the same height as me , taller than Rose but not extremely massive.

We both pushed our way back to the compartment I'd been in previously but the door was locked .

Scorpius flashed me a look of confusement and I returned it .

"I'm sure it was this one I was in , I swear" I muttered as I knocked on the door .

The curtain listen revealing Taylor's head and nothing more . It looked like she was on her tiptoes.

"Look who we have here " she smirked.

"Let us in Taylor " I rolled my eyes.

"Err.." She hesitated "well I can't realllly do that"

"And why not ?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow

"Because ... I errr"

A crashing sound could be heard and Taylor's head disappeared from sight.

I laughed as I could hear her swearing at Rose .

"Taylor lost her temper with a charm I was helping her with , she's locked us in " Rose's head peered through the curtain .

"I did not! It's not my bloody fault that this spell had to be so complicated !"

"It's easy Taylor ! Alohomora ! ALOHOMORA!"

"I'm rubbish at charms"

Something slammed against the door.

"Taylor you're not helping ! Slamming your head into the door won't make it open !" Rose sighed.

A scratching noise this time.

"Neither will tickling it ! It's a door for merlins sake , not an pet!"

Scorpius barked out a laugh . I could tell that this pair of girls were going to keep me amused the next 7 years.

"I have an idea !" Taylor shouted.

"NO ! No more ideas !" Rose hissed.

"Whatever you say" Taylor laughed .

"Taylor? What are you doi— _is that a beaters bat ?!_ "

A loud cracking noise , the sound of splintering wood was heard .

"The handle ! Oh merlin Taylor what have you done ! DONT KICK IT "

Scorpius pulled me back just before the door was kicked open .

A big hole was now in the middle of the door.

"I hate charms" Taylor said innocently , eyeing the door and swinging a beaters bat.

"You're bloody brilliant" Scorpius laughed and walked past me , ruffling Taylor's hair .

"Thanks stranger" she smirked.

I glanced at the door and then around the corridor . How could no one have seen that? Or even heard it?

Taylor grabbed my arm and hauled me inside , slamming the doors remains behind her .

"This is Scorpius " I pointed at him , and this is my cousin Rose Weasley and Taylor ..."

"Jones"

I nodded .

"I'm starving" Rose sighed as she packed her wand and charms textbook away in her bag .

"Me too " Taylor looked out the window .

Rose gave her a look of disbelief . "How can you be hungry when you just ate a foot long sandwich, 3 cauldron cakes , a packet of Bertie Botts , 2 pumpkin pasties and honey dukes chocolate bar !?"

"That was just a light snack , dunno what you're talking about "

Scorpius and I shared a look .

"Taylor , how does that all fit in , well you know , er , you're tiny ! How could you eat all that ?" I questioned .

"Easy!" She winked , "first you put the foot in your mouth , then you chew it and then you swall—".

Her voice became muffled as Scorpius shoved a cauldron cake into her mouth.

She glared at him but swallowed the thing in two gulps .

We all laughed apart from Taylor who didn't find it very funny.

"Is anyone up for a game Exploding Snap?" Rose offered .

"Oh it's on Weasley " Scorpius challenged playfully.

"Scorpius mate you don't know what your getting yourself in to " I warmed him . At home , Rose was the reigning queen of exploding snap out off all the family , including grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur. She'd never lost a game since she was taught to play. I'd tried every year to beat her and came no where close .

The next few hours passed quickly , involving lots of games if cards and lots and lots of sweets off the trolley . Soon enough , the announcement came on , that we were nearly at the station and we all quickly changed into our robes .

It was this point I'd started to get nervous . What if I was put in Slytherin ? What would my family think ? What would my mum think ? I didn't want James to be right . But I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I had Scorpius .

Scorpius never mentioned his preferred house but I think we all knew he was headed straight through to Slytherin with a one way ticket .

And it was clear Taylor was a Gryffindor and Rose either that or a Ravenclaw .

What if we all got split up and we had just gotten to be friends ?

I didn't want to think about it as I got off the train .

Or when I followed Hagrid

Or when I got on the boats .

And especially not as I helped a sea sick Scorpius to the front doors of the castle .

My train of thought was lost as the large wooden door opened to reveal a thin old woman known as Professor McGonagall .

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. "

She gazed at us all . I looked round . Taylor was right , there wasn't many of us this year , maybe 80 or even less .

"Am I clear ?"

We all nodded, to nervous to speak.

She pushed through another set of large wooden doors .

"Let the sorting begin".


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sorting

"Let the sorting begin"

My eyes opened in amazement and shock combined . I'd been told about the Great Hall and its mysterious ceiling, it's four long tables and thin glass windows but to actually step inside the place that once held the injured victims of the Battle of Hogwarts , the place where many memories took place, was a completely different story .

All around me, the other first years took in the large hall, some gasping as their eyes found the ceiling which right now took the form of an navy blue and orange streaked sky . I glanced at Rose, who had managed to stray a couple of bodies away from me. I held in a laugh as her expression was comical while she stared until the last glimpse of orange disappeared . Scorpius gave me a dig in the ribs with his elbow , to make me turn my attention to Professor McGonagall standing in front of us at a golden owl shaped lectern.

She looked round at us all , as if she was summing us up individually . Her eyes caught mines and I swear I saw her give me a weak smile, but then they quickly caught Scorpius's and it was gone without a trace of ever being there. I felt him shiver and shuffle a bit next to me.

"Attention! Attention !" She called and everything fell silent.

"Now first years before you are able to take your seats you must be sorted into one of our four houses : Gryffindor—"

A loud cheer could be heard from the table farthest from me on my right. I could faintly hear my brothers annoying voice among them.

McGonagall shot an icy glare towards the table , "as I was saying , our four houses : Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will come and sit on this stool while I place the Sorting Hat on your head . What ever house is called is the house you will belong in until your time here at Hogwarts is over."

A tall gangly man , who I've known to call Neville all my life but is now Professor Longbottom , strode forward and placed down an old battered three legged stool and well, what's left of the old Sorting Hat . If I'm honest, the hat looked really similar to my mums attempt at making toast the muggle way . I looked at the stool again. It looked as if it was supposed to have four legs but it stood up quite stiff , showing no sign of falling over. Ha, magic.

I took a deep breath and looked around again trying to locate at least one cousin , which shouldn't be too hard as I've got plenty of those. I caught James' eye and he gave me that "Potterish Smirk" that Hagrid told me my granddad, James Potter the first , always wore . I rolled my eyes but grinned . Boy was he a nuisance but he was my brother and he could be alright when he wanted to. But I needed a bit more reassurance than a smirk right now . I was panicking. I do not, I repeat _do not_ , never _ever_ want to be the only Slytherin in the family . It wasn't as if being a Slytherin was a problem . I just didn't want to be the only one . And plus green definitely was not my colour.

"Gregory Alexander!"

A rather bulky boy sludges forward, to nervous to pick up his feet .

" **HUFFLEPUFF** "

A loud cheer came from the near right of me and Gregory grinned a toothless grin and waffled over towards the greetings from the Hufflepuff table.

"Joseph Arthur!"

A chocolate colour haired boy walked toward and his face was soon hidden by the cloth of the sorting hat .

" **GRYFFINDOR**!"

An even louder cheer came from the Gryffindor table and Joseph was patted in the back by no other than my cousin Fred Weasley as he slid into his seat.

Steven and Laura Abbott were both placed in Ravenclaw , Hannah Barnsley in Hufflepuff and Dylan Barbour in Slytherin .

Soon , the crowd of first years got smaller and smaller but I stopped paying attention until a certain name was called.

"Winifred-Taylor Jones !"

The small girl that was hidden by Rose's tall frame emerged infront of everyone. She strode up as if she was just walking to "catch a bus" or whatever the muggles say. I envied her confidence. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and grinned , "Just Taylor , Professor"

"Oh sorry dear " McGonagall smiled gently , as if she was familiar with Taylor.

The green eyed girl caught my eye and gave a smirk that would out James' to shame and sent a playful wink towards the Gryffindor table. The hat merely touched a hair on her head before it shouted out " **GRYFFINDOR**!". Taylor gave the hat back to McGonagall and sauntered over to the cheering Gryffindor table , pushing herself inbetween James and another brown haired girl , who looked the spitting image of Taylor , minus the green eyes for blue ones. She never mentioned a sister?

Stacey Jordan and Harper Jacobs were both sent to Gryffindor , while Eli Kimble was sent to Ravenclaw along with Emily Macmillan . Connor McTaggart and Rachael Marchant were housed in Slytherin .

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

The hall fell into murmurs , everyone's eyes on my newfound friend . I heard him take in a deep breath and I gave him a nod of good luck .

He slowly walked over to the stool no sign of emotion on his face . And as soon as he sat he looked over at everyone and closed his eyes . The had never made it quite on to his head before it called out his house. And it wasn't the house I dreaded . Not the house the family of Malfoy have been in for centuries .

" **GRYFFINDOR**!"

The Gryffindor table did not shout . Everyone was in shock . All of a sudden , Taylor got on top of her seat , though it made not much difference , and cheered extremely loud for such a small girl . Quite soon enough everyone at the table joined her and were whooping and screaming louder than they had before. Scorpius walked over towards them , a slight pink twinge noticeable in his cheeks though he had a massive grin on his face . He lifted Taylor off the table and sat down next to Fred.

Names passed by but I was too nervous too pay attention . All I could hear in my head was my dads voice telling me I could choose if I really wanted . I suppose Slytherin wouldn't have been too bad if Scorpius was in it but the plan had failed . I was shaken back into awareness at the sound of my name being called . And the eerie silence that followed it . Why couldn't there have been at least murmurs ?

I glanced up at the professors table , at Neville , at Hagrid . I slowly moved forward .

"Cmon Al , now is not the time to trip up ." I whispered to myself .

I shuffled forward but as I reached the step , I miscalculated the height of the step and for a second, I was sprawled at Professor McGonagalls feet . I sat up as quickly as I could and threw myself at the stool . The hat was placed over my head .

" _Well what have we got here_ " the hat said slowly .

" _Worries about Slytherin? Hmm that would be a good house for you, you have a great mind Mr Potter "_

I inhaled sharply .

" _Oh yes , definitely "_

"No _no_ _n_ **o no** !" I thought.

" **SLYTHERIN**!"

"NO!" I screamed audibly , my eyes flashing open to rest on a confused bunch of students.

 _"Oh I love having a bit of fun "_ the hat , sneered playfully .

 _"You only said that in my head didn't you!"_

" _You may have a great mind but you are not cunning Enough for the Slytherin house"_

I sighed a sigh of relief.

" _What about Hufflepuff ?"_

I choked back a laugh.

" _Maybe not , maybe not . DEFINITLEY not Ravenclaw"_

I rolled my eyes .

" _I know exactly where to put you "_

" **GRYFFINDOR**!"

The hall roared with cheers . I could hear Gryffindor table sing "WE'VE GOT THE POTTER BOYS!" At an awful tone but the thought was there . I walked towards the table , not tripping up once and sat down on the other side of James.

"Always knew you'd make it !" He said brightly, grinning a perfect straight smile and flicked his messy black curls out of his face. He and I had been given the Potter messy hair trait but his was a thick black mop of curls where as mines was thin and straight.

I gave him a dig in his side and he mocked being in pain.

"Oh Albus !" He screamed in a shrill voice , "how could you ?!". He mocked crying into Taylor's shoulder . It was a funny sight seeing the small girl wrap her arm around the thin but extremely tall boy . Like a child comforting an adult , I thought.

"Give it a rest you two " Taylor's blue eyed doppelgänger laughed .

She must have caught me staring as she flashed the same Taylor-like grin and offered me her hand to shake.

"Hi there Al, I'm Persephone but just call me Seffie " she smiled, her attention back to the pair of idiots next to her . Currently James was "crying" so much that Taylor stuffed his pockets with tissues and shoved a few extra in his hand as she "wiped away his tears" with another .

"Are you .. Err " I awkwardly pointed between Taylor and Seffie .

"Sisters , yeah " Seffie giggled , "but I'm a year older "

"You both look..."

"Alike? Oh I know " she smiled again her eyes still on James and Taylor's act , "one summer Leenie thought it would be funny if we swapped identities when we met our grandparents. She bought us , _oh what do you call them_ " her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought of the correct word , "the things muggles use to see but come in different colours . Not glasses . Oh well whatever they were , she gave us those and we managed to fool our Nonna and Papa for nearly the whole day until this idiot here " she gestured towards Taylor , " answered to her own name "

"Leenie?" I asked .

"Oh Leenie's my oldest sister . There's also Tisiphone and Evangeline but call them Siffie and Evie . We hate our traditional names" she looked down at her palms.

"I get what you mean" I assured her , "I hate my name too".

"About your own name Taylor , or should I say Winifred ?" Scorpius smirked , just coming out a deep conversation about Quidditch with Fred . He's obviously been listening in .

Taylor froze . She turned to shoot scorpius a dirty look .

"Never _ever_ **_ever_** call me that unless you want hexed to oblivion and back"

He laughed at her and turned back to Fred. He was hit on the forehead with a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean that she probably had hidden in her pockets .

" _TWICE_ " she added , with a smug grin . He just rubbed his forehead .

"Rose Weasley!"

I hadn't heard the rest of the names being called but as I watched Rosie walk up , I realised she was the last one apart from a solid looking boy.

Several seconds passed before the hat shouted out , " **GRYFFINDOR** !"

I cheered as my best friend came and sat down next to me .

"It's all so exciting !" She gushed , her freckled covered faced beamed bright red , closed matching in with her hair colour . I laughed and ruffled her hair .

I wondered about tomorrow . What classes do we take in first year ? I never paid any attention to my letter or shopping list. What if Rose wasn't in any classes of mine? Who would do my homework then?

Professor McGonagall coughed loudly , as if to catch our attention.

"It's been a rather long day and I postive you are all very hungry , let's eat!"

And as as if on cue the table became full of every food you could think of. Bowls of mashed potatoe , trays upon trays of beef, chicken and lamb , salad bowls with a strange lilac coloured vegetable that resembled a lemon and an apple combined , Yorkshire pudding and even gravy boats that actually sailed across the table . It was the most marvellous thing I've ever seen and I'd ate at the Burrow at Christmas time.

While we were eating , I made conversation with the solid looking boy. His name was Nathaniel Zedd and he is a muggle born . He liked "rugby" but I don't know what that is .Some kind of sport he said . He says it's similar to American football . I don't know what that is either but he seemed nice to talk to , if all you wanted to talk about was sport.

Joseph Arthur also joined our conversation and soon enough so did Scorpius and Taylor (who had swapped seats with James because she was "fed up listening to boring old 2nd year gossip" ) . The topic landed on Quidditch and remained that for the rest of the night . Scorpius calmly repeated the rules of the game three times before Nate got it and he still wasn't sure what a Quaffle was by the time the desserts vanished.

it was late by the time we'd stopped chatting and Taylor slouched against Rose , with one eye open. Joseph had ended up falling asleep in a bowlful of pumpkin pie and Scorpius kept yawning literally every 8 seconds.

"Follow me First Years" my older cousin Dominique , whistled . She was the rebellious one out of her sister and brother, with her strawberry blonde hair layered with multicoloured streaks , piercings up her right ear and a bar through the left . She also had a nose piercing but she didn't have it in today . Aunt Fleur probably convinced her not to wear it , so Professor McGonagall could see she made the right choice picking Dom to be a prefect. We all knew she hadn't .

"And watch out for the staircases , they like to move " she laughed as she led the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The entrance was a large painting probably the height of James with Taylor standing on his head. It was a rather fat lady , with Greek like features and background . The original Fat Lady portrait was destroyed beyond repair at the Battle of Hogwarts and the had to replace it when they rebuilt this half of the castle. Aunt Mione told me that the original is hidden in some room around here somewhere.

" _Aurea Trio ,_ remember that _"_

When I walked through the small passageway , the common room was everything I'd dreamed about and more . It was larger than before , although still remained a turret shape with the dormitories above our heads , like a hotel block with each year having a different floor . Over by the windo there was a large balcony although the window doors were heavily charmed shut until warmer weather and even then only 4th year and above can use it . The large fireplace took up most of one side with large couches and blankets and cushions lying everywhere . Bookcases could be found in a corner and there was even a sort of windowsill seat with lots of cushions . I like that bit the best .

"Right lets get down to business" Dom called . She pointed towards the spiral stone staircase headed towards the dormitories , "Boys on the left, girls on the right . There is a magical line just before the girls dormitories so that no boys can enter , before you go and try to get yourself cursed by sneaking into the girls room . Breakfast is at eight and classes start at half past nine . Your timetables will be in your room tomorrow morning . Be back in this common room before half past 8 at night, or if you're sneaking out, because let's be honest half past 8 isn't a decent time , make sure you don't get caught . I really don't want the blame for this . Your stuff is already in your room and your beds have your name on them. I'll see you all in the morning . If you want something , go bother the other prefects cause I won't help you ' Dom droned on , rolling her eyes every so often but grinned the next .

"Off to bed all of you , you have a busy day tomorrow !" She called .

I went to go upstairs but Dom called me back .

"Well done on making Gryffindor Al and Rosie !" She ruffled both our hair. "Ive already sent an owl to aunt Mione and aunt Ginny so don't worry about that , go catch some Zs " she yawned as she stalked of up the stairs infront of us.

"Well done Rosie " I grinned . Boy , was I tired .

"Rose smiled weakly as we parted ways .

"You too Al" I heard her call as I closed the door to our dormitory . Nate was finishing packing away his stuff , Joe was out for the count in the bed in the far corner and Scorpius was just getting in his own . Three other boys were already in their beds. I felt guilty as I remembered matching one into Slytherin on the platform at Hogsmeade.

I sighed as as I followed suit and soon sleep came upon me .

"Night guys " I yawned .

I got a snore in response. Here's to a good 7 years .


	3. Chapter 3 : Pumpkin Juice and Pranks

**_ROSE'S POV_**

I woke up quite early the next morning. It was around 6 o'clock and no one showed any sign of getting up anytime soon. I was quite surprised , I never get up this early , even though I am a morning person.

I looked around and took in our room . There was 6 beds in total , each with a different shade of red duvet cover , and layers of thick knitted blankets , all running along the theme of red and gold and orange apart from Taylor's , who's had rainbow coloured patches . Random. Our bed frames were made of solid oak wood and little patterns were carved into it. At the very end of the beds there was funny little patterns that changed and swirled when you touched them . They all curled round this one pattern in the form of your name and that one didn't move . Each of us had an oak bedside table with two drawers in it and at the end of our beds there was a chest that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it , or so I've read in " _Hogwarts : a New History_ " written by Padma Patil.

By the window there was a similar window sill seat to the one in the common room , all cushioned and also blanketed with a red throw . On the other side of the room there was a door , leading through to a small but large enough bathroom. It was tiled and floored with stone and marble , giving it the rough effect but when you touched it , it felt like feathers . One wall was completely a mirror and there was a shower and a bath in opposite corners. A large marble sink was on the mirrored wall along with a small cupboard taking up a quarter of the wall . It was a rather pretty bathroom , far nicer than the normal girls bathrooms around the school. All along the walls , as if it was threaded through , was muggle type "fairy lights" gleaming all shades of blues and purples and silvers. It gave me the feeling of being underwater when I entered it .

I was so deep in thought that I never heard the other girls getting up .

"Hi! My names Mila , Mila Rider " a sandy haired girl with several dreadlocks and light freckles scattered over her nose , smiled at me . Her eyes were two different colours , one was a striking blue colour and the other a green shade . Heterochromia iridium , that's what my mum said it was called.

"Hi , I'm Rose" I smiled and sat on the edge of my bed .

"I'm Stacey Jordan " a dark skinned girl called from the back . Her hair was in a beautiful Afro type style and I was extremely jealous that my own curls couldn't look as good as that. She seemed really familiar and then it dawned on me .

"I remember you ! Your Lee Jordan's daughter !" I gasped .

She laughed and shook her head .

"Yeah that's me , I'm sure we've met when we were younger at one of your cousins birthday parties I think" she said , biting her lip as if to check she was right .

"Yeah , Fred and Roxys!"

"You know I'm loving all of this cute little introductions you've got going on here but would you please keep it Down , some of us are trying to sleep " a voice called from under the covers of the bed beside Mila.

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and had a sort of Asian look about her , although she didn't look it. She half smiled and said , "I'm Zoë , by the way" . She grabbed a pair of glasses and put them on .

"Who's the other two ?" Mila asked , pointing towards Taylor and the other bed .

"Oh that's Taylor Jones " I laughed , as I caught sight of my closest friend here . She was currently wrapped like a "burrito" in all of her blankets , her feet the only visible part of her , " I don't know who she is " I gestured towards the occupied bed across the room.

"Do you think I should wake her ?" I questioned , as we all stared at the small girls feet .

"Yeah give it a go , I want to meet everyone " Stacey nodded.

I leaned over and shook the Taylor shaped piled . A grunt could be heard . I pushed her again . Several swear words could also be heard . Mila kept in her giggles and Zoë raised an eyebrow. I sighed heavily . All of a sudden , I had an idea and put it to the test .

"Cmon Taylor , you need to get up or you're going to miss breakfast " I lied .

Taylor sat up so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed her .

"Breakfast?!" She asked staring at us all, with a wide eyed mischievous look . I looked at her in shock.

"Now now Rosie Pose , I know I'm fabulous but you don't need to stare " she smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder . _Her hair!_

"Taylor I'm not staring at your face , I'm staring at your hair ! It's purple !" I gasped . Stacey's mouth was in a comical O shape and Zoë slid her glasses up and down her nose , as if she was focusing them .

"Do you like it?" She giggled , scrunching her nose up and shaking her head , showing us the full effect of the long thick neon purple hair .

"Whys her hair purple ?!" Mila looked confused .

Taylor looked around the room and grinned , "I'm Taylor Jones "

After everyone Introduced themselves , Rose questioned Taylor again .

"So why is your hair all of a sudden a bright lilac ?"

Taylor shrugged and looked down examining her nails and said in a bored drawl , "maybe I might have forgot to mention I'm a metamorphmagus ".

"A metamorph–what?" Zoë

"A Metamorphmagus, or Metamorphmagi, is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare." I recited , as I remembered reading about them in one of the books mum gave to me .

"Bang on Rosie," Taylor winked, "All of my sisters are ".

" _Wicked_ " Mila said in awe , her eyes wide as she stared at Taylor .

"I'm really disappointed though ," Taylor frowned ," I was planning this prank on Rose , Al and Scorpius where I'd all of a sudden have this bright coloured hair "

We all laughed at the girls disappointment.

A thought came into my head .

"Taylor , you might not have fooled me but you could still prank the boys " I said slyly . Taylor's face lit up and I could see her carefully planning this whole thing inside her head before telling us all . We all had parts to play including the very sleepy Harper Jacobs , who had just woken up . She would have been rather pretty if her teeth weren't as crooked and gappy as the were with her caramel brown hair , tanned skin and deep chocolate brown eyes .

I looked round at the faces of all the girls and could tell that it was going to be a good 7 years at Hogwarts .

/

Around about half past seven we decided that then was our time to strike and all got ready , Taylor taking ages .

I walked down to the great hall accompanied by Stacey , Zoë and Mila so that Taylor would have enough time for her little trick.

Very soon I spotted the mop of black hair and thin blonde hair sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Next to them was Seffie and two other girls that looked really similar to Taylor but with different colours of eyes . One had a sort of yellowish with a hint of green and brown and the other a dark lilac purple shade .

"Hey Al ! And Scorpius !" I bounced over and sat beside Albus . I pointed to my new found friends , "this is Stacey Jordan , Zoë Keegan and Mila Rider " . After we all greeted each other and had sat in our places , Scorpius asked the question we'd all been eager to hear .

"Where's that little menace ?" He flipped through his Daily Prophet from the previous day . Mila couldn't help herself and hurts into a fit of giggles . Scorpius and Al shared a wide eyed look of confusement and Zoë had to elbow Mila In the ribs . And on cue Taylor and Harper walked , well Taylor strutted and Harper ran to follow her , and sat down .

"Well good morning dearest !" Taylor sang in an upbeat voice , as she grabbed Scorpius' paper out from his hand and quickly scribbled a note down and passed it to her sister .

Scorpius looked at her frustratedly , "Oi I was reading that !"

She rolled her eyes at him and said lazily , " the post will be here soon . You can get a new copy "

I watched as her eyes spotted her target .

She gave a loud sigh , "I'm so thirsty , don't know if I can wait another 15 minutes !" She exclaimed. Her anxious expression was so convincing that I felt sorry for her immediately , then quickly remembering that this was part of the plan .

Scorpius looked flustered . His fingers went straight to his un opened bottle of pumpkin juice he had in his robe pocket that he bought yesterday on the train. He offered her a drink and she took it kindly .

"Aww Taylor ! Give us a sip of that !" The purple eyed sister grabbed the juice after Taylor had a sip.

"Oi don't forget me !" Screeched the yellow eyed as she gulped down some of the juice .

"I'll buy you another one Scorp " Seffie assured him as she finished the remains of it .

Taylor winked at me and I waited silently for the madness to begin . And it did .

30 seconds later all 4 of the Jones sisters sprouted pumpkin orange hair and brown stumpy noses . Each of their skin resembled a pumpkins and their eyes became very circle shaped , though remaining the same colour . Each sister began screaming and yelling shouting at a very anxious and shaky Scorpius .

Lilac eyes began fake dramatic crying , while yellow eyes comforted her , muttering curse words and threats to Scorpius.

"I'm sorry ! I didn't know ! It wasn't me—" he tried to apologise to the four girls but none were having it . It attracted so much attention that Professor Longbottom had to come over and split it up.

"Now now girls , stop frightening the poor boy . I must say that's a lovely bit of transfiguration work you've got going on but would you please keep it all for that class and not during breakfast" he gave a soft sigh and a weak smile

"Ahh but professor, we were only having a bit of fun" Taylor smiled mischievously , and her hair returned back to its original shade of brown and her face back to normal.

"Yeah ," piped up Yellow Eyes , " did you forget something , sir ?"

Neville blinked a few times and realisation dawned on him . He chuckled to himself , "How could I forget the Jones' knack of being Metamorphmagi after all the trouble I had your oldest sister. Jolene was a good laugh , might I add . Tell her I was asking for her ". Neville paused , his attention turning to Scorpius.

"Well done on making Gryffindor by the way. I've err ... kept your mums Howler . Come and meet me at lunch to receive it . I thought you'd prefer to open it alone than instead of everyone around . It's currently frozen but I don't know how long the charm will holdup , she seemed pretty angry " , he turned to leave but hesitated , "bit of advice , there will be lots of people against you now but just remember that you do have a lot of people on your side , including your dad " . Neville patted his top pocket and a piece of parchment could be seen , probably a letter from .

Once the Professor had returned to his table , Taylor burst out laughing .

"That was _brilliant_!" She breathed while Scorpius remained the same bright red colour .

"That was not funny at all" he hissed .

I looked at Albus who had been very quiet during this whole thing . He was laughing along with Taylor but I could tell there was something wrong .

I nudged him , cautiously .

"Al?" I asked quietly so that no one could hear apart from him . He turned to face me . Al had been given the messy black hair and the bright green eyes and glasses from Uncle harry but his light freckles on his nos and his lips were Aunty Ginnys. He looked really similar to Uncle Harry , it was hard to tell the difference in old photos .

"Yeah Rosie ?" He whispered back .

"Everything alright ?"

"Yeah ," he sighed , "just extremely nervous . What I am a total dunce at everything . How am I going to explain that to my dad ? How can I live up to expectations if I can even Levitate a quill ."

I must say I wasn't shocked at his outburst but I was surprised that he decided to say it at all . Albus was a shy until you know him type of boy . Always held his tongue in the right places unlike his brother James and I was pretty sure Taylor was the same as the older Potter boy .

And my assuring words to Al weren't heard because as if on cue , James Potter jumped in between us shouting loudly about how he missed the start of breakfast. I hadn't noticed the food arrive either but I could see that everyone else certainly did .

As James reached over for the last bit of bacon it was wiped out of his hands . He stared at Taylor with his jaw dropped and she winked .

"If you're not fast , you're last " she said smugly as she bit down into James' bacon . He muttered several curse words under his breath and reached for a sausage instead .

After about 15 minutes , we had all finished our breakfast and we're waiting on the post heifer we headed off to class .

"What are we in first ?" Mila asked , as she sipped orange juice .

"Err I'm sure it's potions" a solid looking boy said as he bit his lip, "I'm Nate by the way , Nate Zedd"

A small , boney boy piped up , "Joe Arthur , nice to meet you!" And gave a toothless grin as he looked at us all .

Two identical twin boys with scruffy looking brown hair and blue eyes introduced themselves as Ollie and Noah Campbell meanwhile a jolly looking character said his name was Xavier Rowe . And last but not least there was a shy little boy , who looked quite out of place sitting in between Xavier and Nate , who's name was Lewis Wood .

"Enough of the chit chat ! Now what did I miss ?!" James questioned obliviously , throwing his arms up in an 'I-can't-believe-it' manner.

"Nothing much , just a little issue with some pumpkin juice " Stacey said as if it were nothing .

But James' attention was else where already and soon enough everyone headed of to there classes .

/

Very soon the weekend came and I was exhausted but happy . I have loved every minute of my classes , even boring subjects like Herbology , which I'm awful at . It was a cold , overcast evening just after dinner and I found myself sitting around he fireplace with all of the Gryffindor first years .

I laughed along with Stacey's quidditch Jokes and rolled my eyes at Scorpius' pathetic impression of the new potions teacher , Professor MacMillan , thinking of how lucky I was to actually be here with all my friends .

"And that's the last time I ever share a cauldron with Mila !" Noah exclaimed . I remembered seeing his and Milas cauldron disasterously melt , even though we were only studying the preparation of the Draught of Living Death and not actually making the potion . Mila smiled meekly , shoving a few bedraggled strands of hair behind her ear .

She had a scruffy sort of hippie feel about her , the way she spoke and the way she moved could only be described as "boho" . She excelled in Herbology, much to my frustration, and I could immediately that Professor Longbottom had a soft spot for the blue and green eyed girl.

Zoë on the other hand was the complete opposite . She was very prim and proper and liked everything to be neat and organised . I noticed that everything she wrote was in cursive handwriting and that she dotted all of her 'i' with small hearts. I was glad I chose to sit next to her in History of Magic as she kept me awake during Professor Binns toneless drawl and she made sure that I got a copy of all of the right notes.

Stacey was the Tom-boy of us girls and only talked about sport , muggle or magic . She was really friendly and had that sort of motherly feel towards her , like if you had a problem she would know how to fix it . She was also tall , taller than me but she took her height to an advantage where as mines was a disadvantage, especially when she had to reach to get the potions ingredients off of the shelves .

Harper Jacobs was extremely shy . She never spoke and only nodded her head if you spoke to her out of the blue . She reminded me of a petit China doll , very fragile and you felt like you had to protect her even if there was no danger . She was very child like and looked very breakable but she moved in a way that it almost looked as if she was dancing or skipping .

I then looked at the small girl I'd become very close to . Taylor was the complete opposite of Harper. She was very bold and confident and wasn't one to argue with as she had a way with words and never lost an arguement , especially with James Potter . I'd noticed that those two had called war on each other after the bacon incident on our first day, although it was all just an excuse to see who had the best ranking skills . I'd say it was pretty much equal maybe a snitch to James' side but I could never tell him that as shed never let me live it down. She took everything with a sense of humour and was constantly changing her hair colour and tricking the portraits and especially tricking the professors . Right now she was settled on a vibrant turquoise colour but with more of a blue shade . She had the same level as intelligence as me and it frustrated me so uch that I had to study for hours on end and she never opened a book once . She classes it as wasting time that could be spent playing Quidditch, much to my despair as we had an essay due for Transfiguration on Wednesday .

I was pulled from my thoughts as a weird ringing sound could be heard from all over the common room . Muggle alarm clocks were going off every few seconds much to my cousin Molly Weasleys anger .

"JAMES POTTER ! FRED WEASLEY !" She howled with rage as she stomped over towards the large tapestry neck to the book case . It read " ** _We Shall Never Divide : The Battle of Hogwarts 3rd May 1990" ._**

I heard loud sniggering over the high pitched alarms and Molly dragged the two boys out by their ears . She quickly cast a freezing spell over the alarm clocks and turned to face her two cousins . It was comical as Molly was shorter than both of the boy , James in particular was at least a foot taller than her .

" **ITS BEEN A WEEK !** " She yelled , " ITS BEEN A WEEK INTO THIS NEW YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED YOUR SILLY LITTLE TRICKS ! You've got another thing coming , _oh yes_! There will not be anymore tricks of any sort in this common room while I'm still a prefect ! " she warned , glaring at the mischievous pair .

Fred rolled his eyes and James said in a sarcastic shrill tone , "Why Molly dearest , it wasn't us! Merlin forbid that we actually have fun at school never mind all that studying and actually doing work !"

He got a scowl in return and Molly turned on her heel and stalked off back to her seat with her 6th year friends .

"Oh and I'll be telling Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angie about this incident " she called .

"Don't have a clue what your talking about Molls " Fred said innocently .

They both began clearing up after themselves , removing all trace of the muggle clocks when Taylor interrupted them .

"That was _awful_ " she commented , shaking her head in disapprovement.

"Like you could do any better Jones " James challenged , his eyes flashing with confidence.

Taylor looked at him boredly .

"That was so _amateur_ ," she taunted him , "I could have done that in my sleep ," she picked at her nails as if she had nothing better do do. "It was so under planned". She added , her green eyes watching the boys reactions.

"Oh yeah ," Fred's brows knitted together thinking hard , "what would you have done then ?!"

Taylor smirked . " _First of all,_ " she began , " I'd have used something better than a simple alarm clock . Secondly , I'd have placed them in less noticeable areas ," she eyed the clock sitting in the middle of the floor , " third, I'd have put longer intervals between them , maybe 15 or 20 minutes , and fourth of all I wouldn't be caught near the scene of the crime."

The boys were speechless for a minute until James recaptured his trademark smirk . Fred was bewildered at the thought of an eleven year old girl being better than him at the thing he was best at : pranks!

"Why Miss Jones , I think you need to come with us !" James dragged Taylor out of the common room , probably to plan another prank . Fred followed , grabbing the remains alarm clocks .

Zoë and I shared a look of horror . With those three paired up , no one was safe . I shuddered at the thought of the madness the were planning right now and reminded myself to question Taylor about it later .

/

We had spent the remainder of the night talking about Quidditch , and Homework , and Mugglestuff, thanks to Nate , Zoë and Joe . Harper was also muggle born but she never spoke much .

It was late when we all parted ways and we were all in bed , Stacey , Zoë and Harper sleeping before Taylor skipped in the room .

"Where have you been?" Mila asked , her eyes closed as she lay on top of her sheets.

"There's a place on the third floor fullll of books of any category—"

"The library" I cut in .

"Yeah yeah that " Taylor jumped into bed .

"It closes at 8 , how did you manage to stay in it three hours after in closes ?" I questioned , cautious of the girls response .

I heard her giggle .

"Ahh Rosie you underestimate me "

Mila sat up . "What were you doing in the library then?"

"All these questions and not enough answers ," Taylor said simply , "just be prepared " she said mysteriously and it all went quiet . I was positive that these were the only answers we seemed to be getting and I rolled over and fell asleep .

How wonderful life at Hogwarts was.


	4. Chapter 4 : Soap Suds and Suspects

It was a few days later before we actually found out the troublesome trios plan. It was a calm lunchtime and everyone was in the great hall . I was sitting beside Mila , eating my cereal and listening to Al and Scorpius rant on about how unfair it is that 1st years aren't allowed to enter the Quidditch team until after Christmas. Taylor snorted loudly causing Mila to spill her Pumpkin Juice all over Seffie , who showed a streak of Taylor's temper but quickly hid it with a kind smile.

With all the fuss going on over at this side of the table we never seen the troublesome Trio sneak in and sit next to us .

James sighed heavily but happily as he threw himself between Zoë and Harper , "why isn't this such a soaper duper morning ?" He winked .

"Why yes Potter , it's absolutely bubbly!" Taylor laughed as she wiggled her way between Scorpius and Al .

Fred sat oppostite me , avoiding eye contact and whispered , " don't think it will shower today ,TJ"

I raised an eyebrow at Taylor , who gave me a look of knowing and confusing at the same time .

Talk began to rise again , on the subject of homework and I was far too thrilled to talk about that . Note my sarcasm .

And then it started . At once one end of the Hufflepuff table began to blow up in soap suds and rubber ducks , water splashing everywhere , pouring from each of the glasses they had in their hands . Next followed Gryffindor and Slytherin and finally Ravenclaw . The hall filled quickly with pink and blue and yellow bubble and the water rose to table height . It was like a massive bath , but the thing was when you touched the water you were wet for an average of 10 seconds and then it disappeared , just like magic . Pun not intended . Taylor grabbed a rubber duck and launched it off the table and as it rose into the air it turned into a real duck .

The hall filled with laughter and it soon became a massive water fight . I ducked behind a curtain Trying to shield myself from the havoc but I was spotted by a certain blonde haired boy . Scorpius grabbed my arms and swooped me into his arms and launched me into the bubbles below . As I spluttered for air , he laughed and ran away . I stood up , searching for a friend when I was pushed to the ground by someone I didnt recognise . I thrusted myself about , as they pushed me further into the water . I panicked and grabbed at the person who let go instantly and I was soon pulled up by Harper.

"Rose?" She stared at me cautiously, "why were you facedown in the water ?"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose ! Someone held me there !" I hissed , quite annoyed at the fact that she assumed I'd done it to myself . She looked taken aback and I immediately felt guilty for shouting . I stared into the suds below .

"I was here the whole time Rose , Scorpius pushed you in and left you , no one was here ?"

I bit my lip confused but was soon torn away by someone I did recognise . Taylor laughed as she span me around and splashed me and we teamed up against Al and Scorpius at a splash fight.

Everything came to a halt as McGonagall cleared her throat, her lips a thin line , although there was a twinkle of something in her eye , I couldn't make out if it was pride or anger. Maybe a mix of both .

"James potter ! Fred Weasley ! My office now !" She called , furiously . James and Fred smirked as they left their hideout and waded casually through the waist high water . I could see a mass of blue hair behind Albus and wondered how she had got away with it . The answer was , she hadn't .

"Miss Jones , you too!"

Taylor gave a loud gasp of surprise , "Why professor , what on earth would make you think I had anything to do with it !"

McGonagall just gave her " _the look_ " and off Taylor ran laughing all the way out the doors .

"All of you ! Head to your first classes. Now!"

And we all trudged out the doors .

/ **_unknown POV_**

I watched them as they walked out . The Potters and Weasley's , oh how their day will come . But not soon enough .

I hated them , no, _loathed_ them for what they done to my family , what they done to my name .

Each and every one of them , James and Albus Potter especially . I expected when Lily came to Hogwarts I'd loathe her just as much .

James was only a year and a bit older than Albus but looked like he could pass for a fourth year . He had thick black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes with a hint of bright green. It was no wonder the girls fawned over him with his cocky smile and perfect straight teeth . It made me sick how he thinks everyone loves him and makes me sicker when they proved that they did , laughing along with his little stunt this morning with that Blue Haired girl and another Weasley boy.

Albus wasn't quite as confident as James and so far was the easiest to lure in, He knew his place and I was jealous of that quality . He had two left feet and could find something to trip up over on a flat surface. He was also really tall so that didn't help his clumsiness either which is an advantage for what I have planned He was the one I felt worst about , as if I were betraying a friend when infact he was nothing more than a dent in my plan .

And oh how I hated that stupid ginger Weasley b*tch . Rose Weasley. Even her name makes me cringe .

But they will get their day , our darling Rose nearly had hers today if I wasn't stopped . But I'll let them have their fun , and hit them when they least expect it . It my duty and I should do my family proud .

 _They_ _ **will**_ _get their day._

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE /_**

 ** _hey guys ! Sorry for the long wait , I've been mega busy preparing for the dance show I'm in and it's been taking up most of my spare time ! This is only a little quick chapter to set the scene for the actual story ! I'd love to hear who you think the Unknown person is , leave it in a review below or feel free to PM me at anytime !_**

 ** _:)) xXCanaryCreamsXx_**


	5. Headmistress, Hagrid and Hairdos

The troublesome trio trudged up the stairs behind McGonagall , sharing hesitant glances and successful looks. They came to a stop outside of gargoyle that guarded the office and with a piercing stare , she warned them not to move an inch and she'll talk to them individually.

" I thought you said she'd find it funny !"

" Oi don't blame me!"

"You are acting like a pair of 5 year old girls, not twelve year old boys. Shut up the pair of you !" Taylor hissed , hitting the two lanky boys over the head.

"For your information , I'm 13 in October" James said smugly .

"For your information , I don't care" Taylor shot back . She looked around , taking in the tapestries and paintings on the walls , as this was her first time here . Fred and James on the other hand , looked right at home , as if this is where they spend their free time . Taylor guessed that it probably was.

To her left there was a large painting , similar to the tapestry in the Gryffindor common room , which had a large image of Hogwarts on it , with the letters "IIVMCMXCVIII" painted in a beautiful thick gold paint , so shiny it seemed to reflect.

"You know , after all the times I've been here , I still don't know what those letters mean" Fred stated , using his finger nail to attempt to scratch the lettering off.

"Its a date. The letters are Roman Numerals. Look,—" she pushed him away and carefully pointed out the letters , "a double 'i' means two , the 'V' stands for five and the MCMXCVIII is 1998 , so it reads '251998' -"

"— thats the date of the war !"

"Well done James" Taylor smirked sarcastically. Fred shook his head, clearly maths was not his strong point — well who could blame him , after only being taught it until he was 11?

The portrait next to James tutted loudly, causing the group of monks in the one below to snigger.

"Cant believe you nearly got away with it too , Taylor" Fred exclaimed , shaking his head in disbelief. He slumped himself against the wall and lazily slid down it very very very slowly, curling into a ball , "Come join me , we will be here a while , we always are".

"Yeah McGonagall takes her time with phoning our parents , thats for sure . Think sometimes she just phones for gossip from your mum Fred" James kicked the floor , like there was an imaginary rock that he had saw.

"Your family seem cool , mines isn't very" Taylor said , casually.

Both boys stared in disbelief.

"Hold the bus — not cool ?" Fred raised his eyebrows , (well the part you could see as he was a redhead after all) , and blinked widely.

"And ours seems cool ?" James was equally surprised, "I mean c'mon , you are all like Teddy! You know with the whole metamorphmagi thing"

Taylor smirked and shook her head , her waist length waves growing into an identical black colour as James'. It even began growing back into her head , until it was exactly the same curly mop as the oldest Potter boy.

"Twins" Taylor giggled , as the boys near enough cried with laughter.

They were stopped in their tracks by an irritated cough. Professor McGonagall stood rather straight and tall for the age she is , barely using the walking stick as a support and merely as a decoration or a fashion statement. Although her face was stiff and strict looking , there was a certain twinkle in her eye that if you blinked you'd have missed it.

"I'd like to speak to you all on your own , " the professor stated , "Fred Weasley! Follow me now , and I hope you know you mother isn't pleased"

Fred gulped , his cheeks burned red and he followed the headmistress quickly , still managing to throw Taylor and James a cheeky grin only to be caught with the warning eye of McGonagall. The Gargoyle closed behind them swiftly.

"Did you see his face?!" Taylor was bent over laughing . James merely shrugged , and shared a nervous laugh.

"Aww c'mon it was funny!" she glanced at the older boy , who seemed unusually nervous, "James , you're not scared are you?"

He gave a snort to say 'as if' but she knew better.

"Jay," she started and gave him a mischievous grin. She shook her head once more and the thick black curly hair grew into a short well kept auburn cut. Her nose became prominently larger and her face was covered in light freckles, like an unsolved dot-to-dot puzzle. She looked like a Weasley. She looked like Fred Weasley , specifically.

That finally set the oldest Potter off and the portraits around them tutted loudly at their laughter.

—

Mean while, Albus , Rose and Scorpius took the time to take a trip down to Hagrids' "new and exactly the same as before" hut . He claimed it was bigger but he still managed to hit his head off of several of the door frames. The life of a half giant, Albus were welcomed with a warm pot of tea and several massive rock cakes freshly made that morning.

"Ahh Al m'boy hows Hogwarts been treatin' ye— Rose! Beating your mums test scores yet ? Scor—Scorpius?" Hagrid face flashed with surprise . The blonde boy went extremely red and Albus heard him muttering something along the lines of "shouldnt have come…stupid me.. wasn't invited" but was interrupted . "Hows Hogwarts life for ye ? I heard the news about Gryffindor - good on ye m'boy, changing al of them nasty 'orrible stereotypes. Would you like a rock cake?"

It was evident that Scorpius wasn't expecting to being welcomed this warmly by Hagrid and he grinned from ear to ear , "if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it" — and then i was Hagrids turn to go a shade of pink.

"Well it's really been so exciting! We've had loads of homework and—" Rose glared at the two boys whom had both interrupted her with loud groans.

"Yer yer mothers daughters 'ahts for sure Rosie" Hagrid chuckled, "cmon take a seat and tell me bout yer week"

The trio began telling elaborate stories of their classes and friends and the pranks James , Fred and Taylor got up to already, which then brought a smile on Hagrids face -"just like their namesakes , the pair of 'em".

The next hour passed by with a blink of an eye, and very soon they had to be returning to the castle to be "good students" and "do their homework" as Rose stated , with Al and Scorpius knowing fine well that they were going to play gobstones and talk about Quidditch until it became time for dinner and leave the homework all down to the redhead.

"Please come visit again soon , will yer? All of ye , been 'avin a great time today — and Al , tell that rascal of yer brother to come too" Hagrid had made sure to fill their pockets with rock cakes, oblivious to the weight of them in the first years robes.

"Bye Hagrid! Thank you for having us!" Scorpius called as they began the trek towards the castle.

The autumn wind blew cold in their faces and they all huddled together, rushing ahead and into the warmth of the castle and back to the common room.

Rose sighed loudly and slumped down in the cosy windowsill seat. Immediately , she pulls out a large piece of parchment , quill and ink and starts scribbling visicously, as if her life depended on and Al shared a look and both burst out laughing, causing Rose to spill her ink and threaten to learn the silence charm if they ever done that again.

"Where is Taylor?"

Seffie approached the trio , laden with several cauldrons which all had an awful stench of pickled onions and peppermint.

"With James and Fred at McGonagalls office last time we checked," Al whispered , gazing an eye over Rose who was concentrating very hard and hadn't noticed the older girl had spoken. Seffie quickly caught on and eyed Rose cautiously.

"I wouldn't interrupt her , she's threatened us with charms she hasn't learnt yet already" Scorpius warned , wide-eyed. And with that Seffie walked away slowly , as if she was in a cage and Rose was a hungry lion.

"Maybe we should go and find Taylor and leave Rosie to it?" Albus suggested and the two boys left Rose by herself , with (and by accident of course) their homework.

—

"Winifred Jones!"

Taylor and James stopped laughing immediately. Fred ran out of the office and stared at Taylor in bewilderment. She still hadn't changed back to her normal selves and there were two Fred Weasleys.

"Uhhh McGonagall wants you" Fred sniggered pulling a lock of her gingery hair and with his surprise it grew as he pulled it. He had quite literally pulled it from her head.

She shook her hair and it fell back into its normal length and waves , although she kept the ginger for meer interest , her nose grew to normal size and the freckles vanished.

The small girl walked with certain confidence into the headmistress' office and admired the room in awe.

Professor McGonagall had kept it very similar to Dumbledores office although she had added certain flourishes of tartan here and there.

two large , golden picture frames stood behind McGonagall who looked very stern and all of a sudden Taylors confidence was lost.

"I am very disappointed in you , Ms Jones . After all your sisters have done to get you here and this is what you do to repay them , you best hope I don't phone Jolene right now and tell her—"

The professor was interrupted by a Hufflepuff prefect, who was small and out of breath.

"Professor you have to come quick—" the prefect breathed in heavily, "Third years are fighting on the Quidditch pitch!"

McGonagall looked at the prefect then back at Taylor, "consider this your second chance Miss Jones"

As both the professor and prefect went to leave , McGonagall smiled "oh and do tell Jolene I was asking for her"

The room was silent. Portraits slept quietly on the walls. Taylor didn't want to leave just yet incase McGonagall returned and found her gone. She walked up and stood in front of the two frames behind the desk.

"Albus Dumbledore.. Severus Snape" she read aloud.

And suddenly the people in the paintings woke up. And they stared.

The dark haired man , with a hooked nose, gawped at her—"Lily?"

"You mean Lily Potter? Why I don't look that young do I , she's only 9!" Taylor exclaimed, shocked that a portrait would mistaken her for Albus' younger sister.

"Ahh I see we have a bit of a mix up on our hands" the White haired man stated observantly.

"Obviously" drawled Snape.

"I know who you two are — my friend Al Potter is named after you both" Taylor grinned.

"Don't be foolish , little girl, no Potter bares my name"

"Albus Severus Potter, pleased to meet you both". Albus joined Taylor, who looked confused.

"Why are you here!?"

"To get you of course,"

"You're named … after me?" Severus appeared somewhat shocked.

"My father said to me that you were one of the bravest men he knew , and that is why im named after you"

there was a long pause. Dumbledore had vanished from his portrait.

"How interesting" there was a hint of a smile behind the oil paint.

"Was a pleasure meeting you sir. Taylor, I've saved you rock cakes from Hagrid , Scorpius is outside he was too scared to come in—"

"A Potter and Malfoy , the best of friends , who could have guessed that ?" remarked the old headmaster.

"Yeah and he's a Gryffindor too , cmon Al , I'm starving!" and with that she left the room.

Albus turned to the portrait.

The portrait stared back .

Albus went to leave.

It stared back.

Albus opened the door.

"You've got her eyes"

And as he turned round Snape had vanished too.


End file.
